This invention relates to tubular flexible remote controls having a push-pull element movable on balls which are disposed on opposite sides of the push-pull element and in the grooves of outer races. More particularly, the invention involves improved means for anchoring the ends of the outer races.
Illustrative of such a flexible remote control is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,637 to Richoux whose anchoring member 16 for the outer rails or races is composed of two half-shells 17 and 18. Shell 17 holds the end of one race 11 without any play, while shell 18 holds the end of the other race 11 with a play equal to the length of its cut-out part 21. Referring to FIG. 1 of Richoux, the flexible control can be bent upwardly but not downwardly because there is no play in the anchoring of race 11 by shell 17.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,990 to Ellinger shows the anchoring of the ends of outer races 21 by pins or followers 31 which cooperate with slots in a pair of coaxial cylindrical tubes 26, 27. The Ellinger anchor permits bending of the flexible control with either of races 21 on the outer curvature. Besides adding to the cost of the remote control, the coaxial tubes 26, 27 increase the diameter of the end fitting which is undesirable in some installations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,103 to Shreve captures the bent doglike portion 64 of race 62 in the annular cavity 42 of his end fitting. The end 68 of Shreve's other race 66 is provided with shoe member 74 which is axially slidable along band member 30. Even though race 62 has no lengthwise play, the Shreve control can be bent with race 62 on either the inner or outer curvature. However, when fixed race 62 is on the inner curvature of a large bend, say 180.degree. to 210.degree., in the flexible control, a heavy push load on band 30 may cause band 30 to curve outwardly in the space between shoe 74 and bushing 44 with the result that one or more balls may be dislodged from the end of retainer assembly 76. The dislodgment of any balls from a retainer assembly can lead to malfunction or even jamming of the control. Moreover, doglike portion 64 of race 62 is an awkward and undesirable way of anchoring race 62.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide simplified and improved anchors for the outer races of a flexible remote control which permit bending of the control with either race on the outer curvature. Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.